Good luck, sweet revenge
by UmbraSidus
Summary: Kakashi has a crush on Naruto, Naruto dosn't know but Iruka dos. Iruka is playing around with Kakashi through a clueless Naruto. KakaNaru paring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I wrote thislittle Naruto story a few month ago and totally forgot about it and found it again when I looked trough my story idea's files. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Good luck, sweet revenge**

**Chapter 1 the teasing**

"say Iruka…what would you say if I tould you that I like Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"WHAT… YOU.. YOU LIKE NARUTO?!"

"Yes and not so loud please"

"DON'T LAY HANDS ON MY CUTE NARUTO!!" Iruka screamed.

"Ok, ok I won't so stop screaming will you" Kakashi said lightly irritated.

"I don't believe you and besides he's still a kid, you must at least wait till he's 18."

With that said, Iruka leaved.

"IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto yelled, waiving at his former sensei.

"Hello Naruto" Iruka said. Then he got a great idea how to please Naruto and at the same time teasing Kakashi.

"What would you say if I treat you onto something?" Iruka said with a smile.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefull.

"No, not ramen, candy"

"Ok, but I would rather have Ramen" Naruto said with a light pout.

"I will treat you to ramen some other time ok?"

"Ok" Naruto said cheerful and started to tell all the things he had done today.

~~~~~~next day~~~~~~

"morning Sakura-chan, wane have a candy?" Naruto said as he saw his team-mates, fully ignoring Sasuke.

"candy?" Sakura asked carefull.

"yeah candy, Iruka gave me some candy yesterday" he said.

"no thanks" she said, while her inner Sakura screamed "I'm following a diet you idiot".

"aaah to bad" he said while grabbing a popsicle and started licking.

"Sorry I'm late" they heard Kakashi saying.

"And what is your excuse this time?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"There was this black cat on the road and I …, what that?" he asked Naruto.

"Can't you see?, It's a popsicle" Naruto said and started licking again.

"I can see that, but why do you have a popsicle?"

"because Iruka gave me candy last night and said that licking a popsicle before training would

give me good luck"

'OMG why is he licking that popsicle so.. so.. erotic. That tong of his, wrapping around it and OMG why is he sucking on it?!' Kakashi thought while his junior was growing bigger.

Lick, lick, slurp, He heard the noise coming from Naruto.

'No, no bad junior stay down' he scowled at himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we going to train now or what" Sakura asked as her teacher didn't move for the past few minutes.

"What? Oh yeah training of course, Naruto put that popsicle down we are going to train" Kakashi said.

*pop* was the sound as Naruto's mouth leaved the popsicle.

'Oh no, I'm about to come' Kakashi thought as he heard the pop and saw a little drool at Naruto mouth corner. 'Why must he be so erotic when he's licking a popsicle' Kakashi mentally cursed himself.

"Ok self training" Kakashi said as he leaved with a poof.

"Heh, what was that?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know" Sakura said.

"Hmph lets train" Sasuke said and they went training on theirself.

~*meanwhile*~

Kakashi was on the toilet and with a few strokes he came. 'damn Iruka, I know it was his idea' Kakashi though.


	2. Chapter 2 new clothes

A/N So here is the next chapter op Good luck, sweet revenge. Enjoy it.

Warning: un-betaed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Ch2 ****new clothes**

Naruto was walking down the streets, he ignored all the stares and had put on his silly smile. 'ok, I just have to ignore the villagers again and hope I don't get attacked' Naruto thought as he was walking to Iruka's house.

Knock, knock, knock. Naruto was knocking on Iruka's door. And waiting impatiently. Iruka said that he was going to treat him on something nice, so he couldn't wait. He always saw Iruka as a big brother and loved these moment of spoiling.

"aah Naruto you're here already" Iruka said as he opened the door. "well today we aren't around alone, Kakashi came by and now he coming with us, is that ok with you?" Iruka asked. He wouldn't tell Naruto that he had invited Kakashi, it was time for some fun.

"aah that's ok, I don't mind" Naruto said, but inside he was ranting, 'why did that stupid Kakashi came by, I want some time alone with Iruka' Naruto thought and started to pout inwardly.

Kakashi was sitting inside, he should have know that Naruto would come, he was surprised enough when Iruka invited him but now he knew better. 'I wonder what Iruka has planned this time' Kakashi thought. He had to take a VERY COLD shower last time and he rather didn't want to repeat it.

~*~

They walked down the road toward their destination, the cloths store. They were going to buy some new clothes for Naruto.

They went inside the shop, luckily the shop owner didn't do anything toward Naruto as he saw Iruka and Kakashi and he liked being alive thank you very much.

They picked out some clothes for Naruto and sent him into the fitting room. The first set was normal baggy clothes, but Iruka was not Iruka if he hadn't put some special clothes with it.

When Naruto came out the fitting room he wore a nice fitting shirt with tight pants, Kakashi couldn't help but stare at him, who would have thought that he looked so nice in tight clothes, and he just couldn't keep his eye's from Naruto's bum, how he wanted to squeeze it, make him moan, kiss him until he was breathless and travelling his hands along that body.

Dahm either it was getting hot in here or he had another little problem. He looked down and saw junior already standing up, he looked at Iruka and saw him smiling ooh so innocent. 'dahm you Iruka' Kakashi thought and teleported right to his bathroom.

Iruka just smirked, another plan that had worked, it was almost too easy. He looked at Naruto was now fitting a leather pants and a sleeveless shirt, if Kakashi just would have stayed a litlle longer, then he wouldn't be able to walk any longer Iruka smirked and told Naruto to pick out the clothes he wanted.

Naruto as clueless as ever asked innocent "Iruka, were did Kakashi go?". "Ooh he remembered that he had to feed his dogs". Iruka said with a smile. As they walked back Iruka was already planning Kakashi's next 'junior problem' and maybe a bleed nose accident.


End file.
